


No light in your bright blue eyes

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Florence + the Machine, Reign (TV), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: But they're fucking hot, Character Death, Don't Judge Me, Don't know why I ship them, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really love them, I wanna cuddle him, I worked 7 hours on this, It's kind of sad, M/M, No light, Poor Hal, Really it's sad, They don't even know each other, Vid!Fanfic, and Bash too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with a prince is always a bad idea.</p><p>Bash knew that right from the beginning. </p><p>But he didn't care, 'cause being with Hal just for a little while was worth all the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No light in your bright blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I started to ship them. But now that I do, it's all Loki/Bash, Hal/Bash for me.

 

Storyline:

Bash and Prince Hal know each other for a while and feel attracted to one another, but they don't act on it. When Bash got hurt in the war, Hal realised that he may have lost him without ever telling him his feelings. After he recovered they spent more time with each other, falling in love madly, but full aware of all those dangerous eyes on them. They still manage to become intimate and enjoy their togetherness. But after a while they became careless and so it happened that a lady of the court saw them kissing. Bash begs her to keep it secret and even threatens her, but a noble man eavesdropped the whole conversation and told the king.  
Henry is furious and humiliates Hal in front of his brothers and other nobles. He punishes him by inprisoning Bash, so that he can be beheaded. Hal manages to see him one last time, but he hides in the castle while he is killed. His father apologizes, but Hal just cries.

Hal is crowned and reigns as a bitter and sad king. He just begins war in hope to die - And he does.

They reunite in heaven.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534037) by [Captain_Mercurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian)




End file.
